


Overgays™

by honzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Trans Genji Shimada, most of this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honzo/pseuds/honzo
Summary: meme chat for these good heroes.thankin my friends for these names, they are true blessings





	1. hellspawn: gay edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m hanzo but better: depends are u gonna kill me again brother
> 
> i fucking suck:
> 
> i’m hanzo but better: i fuckin thought so bich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names will be at the end notes!

_british sonic adds Soldier76, AthenaAI, turn the fuck around, a microwave, a dead meme, and 13 others to a group_

_british sonic renamed the that to “Overgays™”_

 

 **british sonic** : hey fucks

 **boop¹** : o shit

 **boop²** : waddup

 **british sonic** : who the fuck

 **yeehaw** : i can’t tell who’s who

 **boop²** : dont worry about it

 **hanzo fucking sucks** : thing 1 is lúcio and thing 2 is hana, no need to thank me

 **boop¹** : why u gotta ruin it man

 **boop²** : ya u fuckin budget sentai hoe

 **hanzo fucking sucks** : ;)

 **a dead meme** : Lena, what is the meaning of this chat?

 **british sonic** : yes

 **a dead meme** : But why?

 **british sonic** : why the hell not? (^:

 **hanzo fucking sucks** : wait if we're having this chat for shits and giggles i'm bringing my shitty brother in

 

_hanzo fucking sucks added Hanzo Shimada to the chat._

_hanzo fucking sucks changed Hanzo Shimada's name to i fucking suck._

 

 **i fucking suck** : Why am I here and who changed my name?

 **hanzo fucking sucks** : i dunno

 **turn the fuck around** : genji did

 **hanzo fucking sucks** : fukc u 

**Balls of steel** : Lena, I believe this chat may be pointless.

 **british sonic** : i made this chat to have a great time with my pals and i honestly never felt so attacked in my entire gay life.

 **hanzo fucking sucks** : mood

 **hanzo fucking sucks** : also master what kind of name is that

 **boop²** : it's an amazing name

 **Balls of steel** : Thank you, Hana. At least someone appreciates my comedic humor.

 **hanzo fucking sucks** : fuc u gremlin bithc

 **boop²** : ;)

 

 **cool grandpa** : hey kids it’s me, the metaphorical grandfather everyone wants to have but can't ~~because i'm not real~~

 **boop²** : GRANDAD

 **boop¹** : HEY G RAMPS

 **Grandma** : Hello Reinhardt.

 **rocket queen** : greetings

 **british sonic** : now we’re just missing the others. when the fuck will jack start talking

 **british sonic** : he better not be busy with his fuckin dead boyfriend

 **Soldier76** : I’ve been reading the chat and I don't have a boyfriend.

 

_british sonic changed Soldier76’s name to I’m really gay for Gabriel._

 

 **I’m really gay for Gabriel** : Why.

 **british sonic** : (^:

 **boop¹** : hey u guys shld totally watch this its pretty [chillin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcA--c2U4Wg)

 **boop²** : big fuckin mood

 **british sonic** : im fucgin crying that’s true talent

 

_hanzo fucking sucks changed their name to i’m hanzo but better._

 

 **i fucking suck** : I don’t know whether to feel upset by that statement or cause a conflict.

 **i’m hanzo but better** : depends are u gonna kill me again brother

 **i fucking suck** : 

**i’m hanzo but better** : i fuckin thought so bich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> british sonic: tracer
> 
> boop¹: lucio
> 
> boop²: d.va
> 
> yeehaw: mccree
> 
> AthenaAI: athena
> 
> a microwave: symmetra
> 
> a dead meme: winston
> 
> i fucking suck: hanzo
> 
> Balls of steel: zenyatta
> 
> cool grandpa: reinhardt
> 
> Grandma: ana
> 
> rocket queen: pharah
> 
> I'm really gay for Gabriel: soldier: 76
> 
> i'm hanzo but better: genji


	2. geef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay naruto spinoff: i swear if its another meme im gonna kill u with my blade
> 
> boop¹: blades are for skatin ya dingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i havent been able to update yesterday bc like im getting prepped for irma so im die. pls enjoy this chap i tried to make it as long as i can! also creds to [my friend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laiphya) for giving me a meme (:

**i'm hanzo but better** : did u guys know that i'm really gay

 **yeehaw** : gay for me?

 **i'm hanzo but better** : babe,,, u know very well that i hate cowboys

 **turn the fuck around** : but aren’t u two like dating???

 **i'm hanzo but better** : yes

 **yeehaw** : i'm used to this discrimination of cowboys

 **turn the fuck around** : what the

 **a microwave** : at least your datemate isn’t constantly playing rock music all day long

 **rocket queen** : i cant believe my own girlfriend betrayed me im so upset

 **a microwave** : :)

 **british sonic** : ah yes young love

 **rocket queen** : we're literally older than you

 **british sonic** : the best quality of love is when u both have mutual respect

 **yeehaw** : if that aint true then idk what is

 **british sonic** : exactly

 **british sonic** : fuck im so gay

 **boop²** : we know ur gay

 **boop¹** : like ur really gay for ur gf (pronounced geef)

 **british sonic** : u bloody bet im gay for my gf (pronounced geef)

 

_i’m hanzo but better changed their name to gay naruto spinoff._

 

**i fucking suck** : Someone please tell me how to change my name 

**gay naruto spinoff** : no

 **turn the fuck around** : press and hold the icon of the group chat

 **gay naruto spinoff** : anGELA

 **turn the fuck around** : :3c

 

_i fucking suck changed their name to Simple geography._

 

 **gay naruto spinoff** : fuck u and ur healign angela fufmcing 1v1 me bithc

 **gay naruto spinoff** : hanzo what the fuck

 **Simple geography** : Thank you Angela.

 **turn the fuck around** : you’re welcome c:

 

 **boop²** : guys i have a great idea of what we should do

 **Ice ice baby** : And what would that be?

 **boop¹** : good ur on, we need ur help so we can do this mei

 **gay naruto spinoff** : i swear if its another meme im gonna kill u with my blade

 **boop¹** : blades are for skatin ya dingus

 **gay naruto spinoff** : why are u like thsi

 **boop²** : this [good shit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZtBeiGO5MA)

 **Ice ice baby** : I think I can help you with that?

 **british sonic** : why use a remote operated toy car when u have the british version of a blue hedgehog

 **boop²** : bc ur not a heckin car )-:<

 **british sonic** : )^:

 **I’m really gay for Gabriel** : Instead of your so-called memes, we should really focus on what’s really important here.

 **Grandma** : That you’re romantically interested into another man?

 **boop¹** : OOOHH

 **boop²** : DANG SHE EVEN AGREES THAT UR GAY, DAD

 

_I’m really gay for Gabriel has left the chat._

 

 **british sonic** : dang I cant believe he wont accept the fact that he’s gay smh

 

_AtheanAI added I’m really gay for Gabriel to the chat._

 

 **I’m really gay for Gabriel** : Athena, why

 **AthenaAI** : I am only following orders.

 **british sonic** : u can never escape

 

_hackerman joined the chat._

_hackerman changed I’m really gay for Gabriel’s name to Meat man._

_hackerman left the chat._

 

 **boop¹** : MEAT MAN

 **boop²** : ME A T MAN

 **Meat man** : Who the hell changed my name

 **british sonic** : hackerman did

 **Meat man** : Who is Hackerman??

 **yeehaw** : you uncultured swine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> british sonic: tracer
> 
> boop¹: lucio
> 
> boop²: d.va
> 
> Ice ice baby: mei
> 
> yeehaw: mccree
> 
> AthenaAI: athena
> 
> a microwave: symmetra
> 
> Simple geography: hanzo
> 
> Grandma: ana
> 
> rocket queen: pharah
> 
> Meat man: soldier: 76
> 
> gay naruto spinoff: genji
> 
> hackerman: sombra


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the name details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little update on what's up

ok so i havent been writing a new chapter lately, mostly because i felt no inspiration and a lot has been happening ): but rest assure that i will writing a new chapter soon! :0

also i have a discord server and if anyone wants to join it, the link will be in the end notes! (;

im also thinking of writing a few oneshots from bnha, fe14, and overwatch so leave any suggestions below, i wld really appreciate that!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND i am in the process of writing an OC fic but it is only towards my ocs. ive been wanting to do this for quite a while so i hope that itll be good once i release it but there will be a lot of warnings.

anyway thank y'all for ur time and thank u for leaving kudos it makes me happy (':


	4. jesus hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boop²: hanzo confirmed jesus  
> boop¹: praying to hanzo from now on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg its been so long im so sORRY!! i've been bsuy with school and i haven't feeling the best but IM ALL GOOD NOW anyways heres another chapter for ny'all

**gay naruto spinoff** : nya

 **yeehaw** : what

 **gay naruto spinoff** : ykno like, nya :3

 **yeehaw** : stop it

 **british sonic** : ive finally considered to invite my geef

 **boop¹** : do it

 **british sonic** : omw

 

_british sonic invited emi to the chat._

 

 **bitish sonic** : kekekeke

 **Emi** : hellooo

 **gay naruto spinoff** : hi welcome to hell I hope u have a good time and pls attack my brother

 **Handsoap** : No. Don’t.

 **gay naruto spinoff** : bitch

 **boop²** : guys I just had the best idea lets invite the Boys™

 **Ice ice baby** : Don’t invite them for the love of God

 

_boop² has added ratjunk and pachimari enthusiast to the chat._

 

 **ratjunk** : AYE

 **gay naruto spinoff** : hey hoes

 **Ice ice baby** : I hate you for this

 **boop¹** : we’re all friends here ):

 **boop²** : only mako is my best friend

 **pachimari enthusiast** : c:

 **ratjunk** : this hurts me

 

_gay naruto spinoff changed their name to I am the best._

 

 **i am the best** : what hurts me is that my brother murdered me

 **boop¹** : hana,,, i thought we were bros,,,.,.,

 **boop²** : ur not my bro...ur my fam

 **boop¹** : o':

 **rocket queen** : need me a friend like that

 **Handsoap** : Get over it, Genji

 **I am the best** : no fuck u ur str8

 **yeehaw** : whats the problem with being hetero?

 **Handsoap** : Exactly.

**i am the best** : the only straight bicn I hate is hanzo he can go heely off a cliff 

**Handsoap** : That was only one time. You don’t need to remind me. 

**turn the fuck around** : wait what 

**cool grandpa** : he did god's work 

**i am the best** : holy shit no 

**boop²** : hanzo confirmed jesus 

**boop¹** : praying to hanzo from now on 

**Handsoap** : I'm not Jesus. 

**i am the best** : dont pray to him he'll kill u 

**turn the fuck around** : never trust hanzo 

**Handsoap** : Angela, I thought we had something special? 

**turn the fuck around** : i mean 

**turn the fuck around** : i really don't know why i even bothered to date you, hanzo 

**boop²** : OOOOHHHH 

**boop¹** : GET DUNKED ON 

**i am the best** : h a h take that u fuckin pleb 

**Handsoap** : I'm...hurt... 

**turn the fuck around** : it's okay. i still love you 

**Handsoap** : Thank you, Angela... <3 

**turn the fuck around** : <3 

**i am the best** : gr0ss 

**yeehaw** : leave the straights alone genji 

**i am the best** : never 

**yeehaw** : i'll kiss ur face if u leave them be 

**i am the best** : 

**i am the best** : ok but hanzo still fuckign sucsk i'll take that kiss now k thenks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the best: genji
> 
> yeehaw: mccree
> 
> british sonic: tracer
> 
> boop¹: lucio
> 
> boop²: d.va
> 
> Emi: emily
> 
> Handsoap: hanzo
> 
> Ice ice baby: mei
> 
> ratjunk: junkrat
> 
> pachimari enthusiast: roadhog
> 
> cool grandpa: reinhardt
> 
> turn the fuck around: mercy
> 
> rocket queen: pharah


End file.
